Blood from a stone heart
by akasha-d
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Misao and Kaoru learn the truth about love and devotion. Hate becomes their only salvation and life becomes their damnation AU AMKK


**HI! **

looks around is anyone here? _crickets_

OK !…..anyway this is my first story I plead with the readers to show some mercy. Criticism will be accepted. Flames will be shoved down any random toilet. This story with enough support hint-hint might turn into something much longer. So I hope you like it.

_Free cookies for **Everyone**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue, me not rich, no point anyway!

**Blood from a stone heart**

It was a cold night in the city. The freezing wind blasted through the leafless trees with no mercy. A sure sign that winter was coming. But for Misao all this was like a distant call. She knew it was happening but she just could not feel it. Her emotions were a black hole, a void. For the first time in history no smile played on her face. Instead there were tear marks on her cheeks. For once in her life she felt like she was doing the right thing. She was leaving. He didn't need her; he told her so himself.

The words stung her like no pain ever could. Somehow as she heard those words a small part of her heart died never to be revived.

Misao's Point Of View

Five years! Five years of waiting longing hoping and wishing. I should have listened to Kaoru! He had no heart! Icicle, his nickname suited him so well.

"**_Leave if you feel like it, you have no obligation to stay"_**

His words echo aimlessly in my head. Over and over again, like tiny shards of glass tearing into my flesh, scaring me from the inside out. But what hurt the most were not his words or even his unemotional voice. What hurt so much were his eyes; shuttered empty pools of blue. It was almost like the first time we met all over again. All the effort, five years of tears, five years of care, five years of my complete devotion didn't make so much as a dent in his ice incased excuse of a heart.

I shouldn't be crying, I know I shouldn't but I can't seem to stop. They fall one after the other. My tears like my life are out of my control.

Yet, I just could not get the sight of Aoshi in the arms of another woman out of my head. He has never so much as hugged me. I should have expected this from him. After all,

_**Playboy, druggie, thug**_

He had a wonderful reputation.

_Don't waste your tears on him. Be strong, fight back. Prove that you can make it by yourself. You don't need him!_

Kaoru always was the stronger one. It is not odd that at a time like this it is her voice that I hear in my head.

Beyond the void of my emotions I feel something awaken. It is dark. I feel it slither I feel it move. I have never felt anything like it. But it feels good, powerful. Then there is a flicker of realization. My eyes widen, it can't be. But the burning is unmistakable. It was almost as if the core of my being was burning. Not with passion not with love not with guilt.

I laugh. I just throw my head back and laugh. Hollow laughter that would have sent chills up the spine of anyone nearby. The laughter of insanity. I can't help myself. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

How fitting. How bloody fitting.

The one emotion that I have never given into, the one passion that never has captured my sanity.

_Hate _

The man that I loved, the man that once held my utter devotion, now….now he had the greatest pleasure of being the first being in gods great earth to face the fire of Mikamichi Misao's hate.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

Fresh peals of uncontrolled laughter broke forth. How true, how true indeed. But first things first I had to stop laughing like a homicidal maniac. It took some time, but eventually laughter turned to gasping breaths. Ok next step figure out what the hell to do.

I can't stay here. Not anymore. If I see him again he would probably end up as a rather sticky red splat on the wall. A tempting thought, but one that nearly got me laughing again.

Even though I felt better I knew that the tears were just below the surface waiting for the right moment to escape. I have to hold on to this hate. It was the only thing holding me together. It was not the healthiest path to go on but it was the only choice I have left.

Almost as if on queue, my hand phone rang. The shrill shriek of the ringing may have once been mistaken as cheery, but now it only tempted me to throw it against the wall.

The world came back to me.

My nose was freezing; my tear marks would have probably turned to ice by now and my feet were aching. Almost angrily I rip out my hand phone from my coat pocket and answer it. There would be a very slow and painful death if the person on the other end of the line was a crank caller.

It wasn't.

Kaoru sounded terrible. Worse then I did in fact. Her words were short, clipped and straight to the point.

Come. Now. Important.

Few things in the world could have Kaoru's strong and confident voice become like that. And one of the main culprits was usually a certain red head best friend of a certain Shinimori.

Oh yes a red splat on the wall was starting to feel like a very good look for a Mr. Shinimori. I could feel my hate start bubbling again.

There was no time to waste. Kaoru had used the word important. She does not take that word lightly.

Neither do I.

Fortunately her home was not to far from my current location. Under normal circumstances it would have taken me 10 minutes to go from the park to Kaoru's house. It took me less then 5 today. I am learning that hate has its upside.

My little run helped me warm up and by the time I reached Kaoru's home, I was pretty sure that I looked semi normal. The door was already open and Kaoru was there to greet me.

One look in her eyes and I knew.

Slightly red rimmed and puffy there was no doubt that she had been crying; had being the operative word. Now her eyes burned with a fire much like my own. Hate seemed to be going around. I doubt even hell could contain Kaoru's fury under normal circumstances but now she could put the devil to shame. Not that I minded it at all.

_The demon sisters _

They called us that when we first got into the orphanage. I never knew why, but now it seams appropriate.

Her lips curved into a sick imitation of a smile. I mirror it. We don't need words.

She moves aside, and I come in. Her house is warm, the lights giving off a golden tint to add to the homely feel; spick and span as always. I remove my coat and hang it up on the hook behind the door. I have a feeling that this will be a long visit.

She walks in front of me, leading me to what I know to be her living room. Like the rest of her home it is comfortable. An over stuffed sofa, a soft rug, pictures on the wall. A well lived in room. Everything seemed in place. But something was off. Or rather someone.

There leaning against the wall, looking to the world as though he belonged here was a grasshopper. Not literary of course, it was what we called him. I'm sure he had other code names like bear or wolf or something like that but to me he still looked like a grass hopper, antennae and all.

He smirked. That damned infuriating 'I know more then you do' smirk. The temptation to throttle him flashed through me. I don't of course. As good as I am at martial arts, he could still turn me into mashed potatoes without a second thought. So I do the only thing I can. I wait.

I don't have to wait long, the moment he opens his mouth all other thoughts flow out the window. It takes me a minute receive what he said and another minuet to process it.

A job

Not just any job; a job in one of the largest undercover organizations in the history of this county. An organization notorious for having the best spies and assassins this world has ever seen. If a pin drops in the underworld, I would have their name carved on it. The only reason I even know of them is because I come from a proud line of spies who happen that have a knack of writing everything down.

I look to Kaoru. She is doing a rather good impression o a cod fish. Se closes her eyes for a moment and straightens up. She looks at me. I look at her. This went on for a bit.

The grasshopper cleared his throat. Both of us look at him.

He takes out what appears to be plane tickets and holds them out towards us. " Don't take forever". His patented smirk back at full force.

That was all I needed. I was never known to think too deeply about anything and I was not about to start now. I didn't have much holding me back here. I spare Kaoru one last glance before I grab my future. Her eyes are steely, determined.

I won't be taking that flight alone.

Kaoru opens her mouth and with her next few uttered words, the world comes back to life.

"I get the window seat".

"Agreed" is my only answer. With my plane ticket clutched in my hand, I feel an odd sense of satisfaction. Shinimori Aoshi had better beware.

Even a stone heart can bleed.


End file.
